The Eclipse Eyes
Episode It cuts with a baseball game playing out, The crowd cheers as the batter strikes a home-run. It cuts to the bleachers, In the crowd of people is Thadd, wearing a thick Eskimo jacket and a cap over his face, despite being very hot outside. His hands in his pockets. After half a minute of cheering, The cheering changes to shouting and screaming. It cuts to a POV of Thadd as he lifts his cap, to see people running away. He focuses and leans slightly as he spots something giant running in the field. He stares for a second, then realizes it's some sort of 4-armed fusion between multiple aliens and creatures he doesn't recognize. It had a Goop left upper-arm, a Diamondhead right upper-arm, a Spidermonkey left lower arm, a Rath right lower arm, immature Swampfire legs and frills on back, a Humongusaur tail and torso, Chromastone's right upper arm's color and upper-arm, Ghostfreak's eye-track on it's stomach with it having Alien X's texture, Wildmutt noses on his waist, Ultimate Big Chill wings, Fourarms' arm-count, and Ultimate Swampfire's pod on his back. His head was human-like with Spidermonkey's blue skin and left eyes, Echo-Echo's earmuffs and mouth, Big Chill's right eye, Jetray's crest, and no nose. The only signs of it being slightly human with a pair of torn brown shorts and short black hair. Thadd stared at it, It lets out a roar of Echo-Echo's soundwaves and blasts a blast of Ultimate Swampfire's flames. After a little while, He put his cap back and continue sitting. SONG It cuts back to the field, Thadd is still staring there. The mutant makes his way up the field bleachers, he begins moving around, shooting Ultimate Big Chill's ice and fire powers, Chromastone's Ultraviolet beams, and Swampfire's adhesive mud. Thadd begins slowly getting up and walking away. The mutant too busy to notice Thadd. Thadd suddenly runs and hides behind an almost destroyed stone pillar, He sits down and begins tinkering with the Hydraimitrix. He finds a spike-headed big-jawed face of a hologram, almost like Diamondhead but skinnier and taller. The dial shoots up, Thadd gets up and raises his hand. He suddenly stops. His hand halfway. It suddenly shows a black-and-white flashback of Thadd timing out of Drillhead, then running away. It cuts back to him. He clenches his left fist, raises it, and slaps down the dial, His body turns thicker and bigger, Neon-red crystals covering his arms, legs, then body, A purple and teal outfit covers his torso and legs. 4 spikes burst out of his upper-back and his head narrows. His hair turns into neon-red crystals and fused into one spike, as it shoots up. He flexes slightly and says, YEAH!. Thadd turns and begins charging toward the mutant, His hands shapeshifting into neon-red crystal maces. He charges at the mutant, the mutant not even seeing it coming. Thadd gives a few blows to the head before the mutant realizes what is happening. He suddenly grabbed his left maced hand and kicks him in the chest, Thadd slides back but keeps his ground. Thadd begins charging at the mutant. It cuts to the shining spotlights on a late afternoon, around a sundown. It cuts repeatedly to Thadd fighting the mutant. It cuts to him, the mutant staggers back. As Thadd charges to him and kicks him one final kick to the mutant's face. The mutant staggers back and collapses off the broken steel railing, hitting the field. Thadd pants heavily, as his mace hands reforms back into normal. He turns and begins running away as the Hydraimitrix begins flashing red. He slams through a stone wall and jumps down onto the stadium's entrance. Right as it times out, turning him back. Thadd takes off his Eskimo jacket and cap, putting it in his backpack. He thinks if he should transform into an alien to get home faster, but thinks he'll just add more fuel to the fire. Thadd puts on his light hoodie and begins sprinting home. It cuts to Thadd entering his house, slamming and locking the door, and dropping his backpack. He looks around to see Rodrick, but he is absent. Thadd sits on his couch, panting. He suddenly looks down to Rodrick's phone, still sitting on the table, with the messages open. A string of messages was visible. A conversation between two people, His dad and Rodrick. The first message was from his dad, We'll be home around 7:30 PM. The next was from his brother, i need to tell you something. The next was from his father, What is it? The final message was from Rodrick, It made Thadd's blood freeze, His eyes almost blurred. it is about thadd. Thadd dropped the phone, trying to flee from it. He wouldn't accept it. He grabbed his light hoodie and rushed out of the door, struggling it to putting it on. It cuts to him entering a convenience store, His hoodie over his head, covering one of his eyes. It wasn't the same store as he made his debut of that curvy-pharaoh-hybrid alien. He turned, bored. He looked out the window and he shuddered. He swore, that in the store about a few meters away, that he saw Rodrick. He darted away the second his eyes adjusted and didn't look back. Thadd needed to be casual. He went into an alien and began looking around. He almost shuddered for some reason as he heard a voice. Sir. Have you seen this device? It creeped out. The voice was a droning almost-robotic feminine voice. It was shrill. Thadd was so interested that he darted to the register as he heard it. He saw the register, a stocky man with silver hair in his early 60's, suddenly fall backwards and began to hide under the desk. But he froze when he saw what the man was startled from. A giant bulky entity. It looked to be 6 and a half feet tall. It had 4 spiked neon-red crystals emerging from it's back. It had jagged skin and one of it's arms was visible, It's a skinny arm made out of neon-red crystals. It wore some sort of jumpsuit that covered her lower body, torso, shoulders and lower neck. It was the source of the voice. But It looked familiar. It looked like the alien he transformed into earlier. It was a... Crimsone. The Hydraimitrix alien that he nicknamed. Suddenly... It turned. He ducked back into the aisle. He heard footsteps that sound like crystals rubbing together. He only caught a sight of an eye. It looked angry and glowed a Fuchsia color, a lovely light purple with a red tinge. Thadd hid against the aisle. He suddenly broke out in a rushed sprint as he saw the thick shiny red crystals touch against the aisle's wall. Her fingers. Thadd began running down the short aisle. His heart pounded as he heard the banging footsteps. Thadd dashed out of the aisle. The exit was close. He suddenly tripped. He landed on the dirty tiled floor. He got a floor burn on his knees. He began trying to get up. He can hear the clashing footsteps of the towering shiny entity. Thadd felt the back of his shirt pulling up. The creature turned him toward it. Its arms looked slightly more thicker. It had it's angry eye, a narrow mouth without a mouth, a spike emerging from the back of her head. Its left eye was a glowing almost-robotic dark-gray. It grabbed my left hoodie's sleeve and pulled it up. Nothing. It was on my other wrist. Where is it., It spoke with its shrill voice. I-I-I-..., I was stuttering and about to say something but when she pulled up my other sleeve. The Hydraimitrix. It's spiked collar with its slightly dimmer faceplate. The creature dropped me, letting out a shrill gasp, some sort of metallic shriek. I began to get up, despite my scraped knees. It spoke. This... This is impossible-... You-... Thadd got up, as my knees ached. It suddenly started at me with a blank expression. You... must come with me..., It said. It sounded surprised. What...? But... I-..., It responded. Thadd stood, dumbfounded. Come., It said. It sounded no longer surprised. It began to walk toward the door. Thadd had no choice to follow it. Thadd left the store and followed the entity. He muttered randomly, Who are you?. The creatures responded, Krystal. Metrosapien. You should have seen one. Thadd doesn't respond and looks ahead. It begins to fade to black. It cuts back. It's later in the day. It shows a white SUV driving to Thadd's home. Two people exit the SUV, a man, and a woman. They enter the house and see Rodrick sitting on the couch, staring at something next to the door. The man spoke, We're home. Rodrick. Rodrick? Rodrick pointed at the object he was staring at. They turned to see Thadd's backpack that he left. Rodrick spoke, It wasn't there before. He was here. He knows. It suddenly cuts to black. End, Credits. Major Events * It's revealed that Thadd is hiding from the public. * An unknown mutant makes it's debut, which Thadd defeats. * Thadd finds out that is confirmed that Rodrick saw him on TV and that his parents are coming home. * Thadd encounters Krystal. * The species of Crimsone and Krystal are revealed as Metrosapiens. * Thadd's parents come home, and Rodrick reveals to them about Thadd on TV. Aliens Used * Drillhead (flashback) * Crimsone Trivia * This episode contains a deleted scene, after reading Rodrick's message to mom. He goes to his room, panics a little bit, and then blames the watch, which doesn't * The episode had the debut of Krystal. Category:Episodes